


The Complex, Confusing, and Controversial Relationship of Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore

by incognitowastaken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitowastaken/pseuds/incognitowastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how they got together, the school ADHD nerd and the school All-Star jock. No one is really sure what Jackson sees in Stiles, or why their relationship even works. Even their best friends are confused about the enigma that is Stiles' and Jackson's relationship. But for some strange reason, enemies Stiles and Jackson became boyfriends Stiles and Jackson, starting the most complex, confusing, and controversial relationship in Beacon Hills High School history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complex, Confusing, and Controversial Relationship of Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned within this work. All characters are property of their respective owners.
> 
> I thought I would take a stab at writing something a bit more light-hearted than what I normally write. I also wanted to try another way to engage readers. Hopefully it turns out well.

If there is one thing you should know about Beacon Hills High School, it is know who is in charge. And more importantly, know how to stay on the good side of those who are in charge. In this case, there are two who pretty much run the entire school: Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. 

There is a lot to say about Lydia and Jackson. You'll know who they are the very first time you see them. Besides being the hottest people in school, they command your presence, and your obedience. When they walk down the halls, everyone looks. When they make a demand, everyone listens. When they get irritated, everyone cowers. No one really knows how they rose to claim such power in the high school social structure. They took charge in the beginning of their freshmen year, claiming the school as their own from that year's seniors. The seniors tried to keep their hold on the school, but the more they struggled, the worse things got for them. After a while, they began to accept their new place in high school; second to only Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore. Since then, no one has been able to successfully dethrone them. Students have tried, and failed. Some experienced social exile worse than others. The only time the exiled can be reaccepted into the high school population is when Lydia and Jackson forget about them. 

I know you're the new kid at school, so I'll give you one piece of advice: get on their good side. And to get on their good side, you need to know a little bit about them, and you need to know who to talk to. The first thing to keep in mind is that Lydia and Jackson used to date. Back when they were together, their control on the school was even worse. They were Beacon Hills' power couple, and they were pretty much on the same wave length about everything. If you were shunned by one, you were shunned by both. If you pissed off one, you pissed off both. If challenged one, you challenged both. The only thing that made it different was the fact that if you were liked by one, it did not mean you were liked by the other. But even then, if one of them liked you, you could take that as a sign that the other one would at least tolerate the fact that you drew breath. 

They broke up at the beginning of their junior year; this year to be more specific. No one knows why it happened, especially since they were always willing to show off how perfect of a couple they were, and how much they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But it is safe to say that when they broke up, there was a slight shift in the power structure here at school. Instead of having one power couple that ruled the school, it became two individuals who ruled the school. A few students tried to dethrone Lydia and Jackson. Those students quickly learned from their mistake. Although Jackson and Lydia had broken up, they still were synchronized enough to maintain their dominance of the school. They are simply friends now, but they get along very well and no one has tried to make a move since. 

So, first up is Lydia Martin, and probably the best way to get on Lydia's good side is through Allison Argent. Allison was new to the school last year, and she became fast friends with Lydia. The two are pretty much best friends now, which really works in your favor. Lydia is easily the smartest student at school, though most of us didn't know that until after she and Jackson broke up. I guess being seen as an individual rather than part of a power couple revealed new things about her. Anyways, because Lydia is so smart, along with the fact that she is rich, beautiful, head strong, popular, and sharp, it'll be easy for you to be intimidated by her. That is where Allison comes in.

Allison is much more approachable than Lydia is, and Allison is much more likely to become friends with you early on than Lydia is. Allison is known for being a nice girl, and she isn't quick to disregard someone because of their status in the high school social structure. After all, she is dating Scott McCall, who is pretty much one of the school nerds that happens to be good at lacrosse. So if you are at the very least on good terms with Allison, then you are pretty much set when it comes to Lydia. Between Lydia and Jackson, Lydia is the more tolerant one. Just as long as you don't piss her off, get on Allison's bad side, or even stay off of her radar, then you're good. She is one of those people that won't bother you as long as you don't bother her. And follow the rules that go with her dominance of the school. Pretty much, don't get in her way in the halls, and listen if she ever talks to you. 

Jackson Whittemore, on the other hand, is a bit more complicated to please. Unlike Lydia, who has just Allison as a way in, Jackson has two. But the problem is, unlike Lydia, Jackson will not necessarily care if you are friends with his two closest people here at school. Jackson is the captain of the lacrosse team, and is easily the team's best player. Jackson is also the captain of the swim team, and has been the sole reason that Beacon Hills won so many competitive swimming titles. He is also one of the top ranked students in school in academics, only behind his Lydia and his best friend. He is pretty much the stereotypical school jock that everyone either wants to date or be friends with. As soon as you see him, you'll know exactly why he is the top guy at the school. He is hot as fuck, ridiculously rich, has an attitude, is always followed by a group of jocks, and can pretty much stop your heart out of love, admiration, or fear with just a simple look. The problem is, he is known for being a douche bag, vindictive, and will pretty much make your life a living hell for amusement, or for pissing him off. And unfortunately, unlike Lydia, there is no sure fire way to get on his good side. But there are two people that will give you the best chance of avoiding any problems with Jackson Whittemore. 

The first person is Danny Mahealani. Danny is easily the third most popular person in school, only behind Lydia and Jackson. The thing about Danny is that everybody likes him. And by everybody, I mean everybody. I guarantee that you will like him too the first time you meet him. He is popular and one of the jocks, but he is easily one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. He'll talk to anyone, and is always nice when he wants or needs to end a conversation. He is the lacrosse team's goalie, and is Jackson's best friend. I've always wondered how those two ended up being best friends, since Jackson can be the definition of a douche, and Danny is the definition of a nice guy. So use Danny to your advantage, and there is a much better chance that you will stay off of Jackson's radar. But be warned, never be mean to Danny. Not that you'll ever want to be mean to him, but if you are, Jackson will have your head on a plate. 

The second person is Stiles Stilinski, Jackson's boyfriend. Stiles is probably the surest way to get on Jackson's good side, but can also be the most dangerous. The two have been publicly dating since we got back from Winter break, but a lot of people are guessing that they started their relationship right when school started. I personally think that Stiles is part of the reason that Jackson broke up with Lydia, but I don't know for sure. Unlike how Jackson and Lydia were, Stile and Jackson are not as public with their relationship. They don't necessarily hide the fact that they are dating, but they don't advertise it either. 

So, a little bit on Stiles. Stiles and Jackson hated each other for as long as anyone could remember. Stiles was, as pretty much still is, the awkward school nerd. He is a bit weird, he doesn't know when to stop talking, he is clumsy, he says random shit all of the time, and he has never quite fit in with any group of kids. He used to be a benchwarmer on the lacrosse team, but now he is on the field more often. 

Stiles is a bit awkward. He is really friendly, and like Danny, he will talk to anyone who strikes up a conversation with him. He just doesn't know how to listen sometimes, or when to stop talking. He is really nice though. But the thing about Stiles is, if he doesn't like you, then you're pretty much screwed when it comes to Jackson. Unlike Danny, Stiles has no problem disliking someone, and will verbally say it to their face if it comes down to it. Back in the day, Stiles and Jackson would get into it all of the time. Of course Jackson would win, and Stiles would be left as a high school bottom feeder, but Stiles was one of the few people that had the balls to challenge Jackson, even if it lasted only for a brief second at a time. So if you plan on using the Stiles approach, be careful. The last thing you want to be is the new kid who got on Stile Stilinski's bad side. 

Another thing about Stiles is that although he is Jackson's boyfriend, he is still not considered popular. Most of us don't understand why they are together, and some of Jackson's popularity has suffered because of it. In fact, most of the students are against the whole concept that the most popular guy at school would even waste his time with the school ADHD nerd. But between just you and me, I think that people are more just jealous that someone like Stiles scored someone like Jackson. I know there are plenty of girls and guys in the school who would kill Stiles in a heartbeat to be with Jackson. I'm guessing a lot of the Stiles hate had less to do with Stiles, and more to do with the fact that Stiles is with Jackson.

But like I said earlier, Stiles is the more dangerous option to try and get on Jackson's good side. Besides the fact that Stiles will openly dislike people who piss him off, Jackson has a tendency to be a bit jealous and protective. So just be careful how you approach Stiles, or else you might start off on Jackson's bad side before you even had a chance of getting on his good side.

So, there you have it. That is my advice how to survive this school. Just get on Lydia and Jackson's good side, and you'll be good. And as luck would have it, Allison is in your first class. If you start with her, you'll be set with Lydia no time. Then just watch out for Danny or Stiles, get acquainted with them, and then you should be good with Jackson. Just don't do anything to piss him off. If they like you, Danny and Stiles will defend you against him if it comes down to it. 

Good luck new kid, you'll need it. You look a bit nervous. Don't be. The first day of school can be a bit rough, especially so late in the year. But that is why I am here, to help you get used to the place. Just listen to all of the advice I gave you, and you'll be fine. 

Oh yeah, and welcome to Beacon Hills High School.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, the majority of the story will not be written like this chapter was. I wanted to create a couple of chapters that were directed towards the reader as if they were the new kid at school. The rest of the chapters will not be directed towards the reader like this one was.


End file.
